


Blame the cherry pie

by madbrilliant84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Bored, Established Relationship, Haircuts, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: “Okay,” he said grinning.Castiel's eyes went wide. “Okay? You’re going to let me drive us back?”Dean shrugged. “Sure. It’s not like you’re going to win this one anyway.” Cas frowned at that but Dean’s grin just got wider. “If you win, you get to drive Baby home.”“And if you win?” Cas asked still frowning.“Well,” Dean drawled “if I win, I get to cut your hair.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Blame the cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this little fic exist because I stumbled over [@ptashka](https://ptqshka.tumblr.com) 's amazing entry for the "SPN Stay at home challenge" and just couldn't help myself. You can find her awesome piece [here](https://ptqshka.tumblr.com/post/617554677891989504/monday-4-bet-monday-5-motel-doing) . Leave her some love!
> 
> This is my first Destiel-fic, so I really hope I got the tone right and that you get some joy out of it :)
> 
> The usual disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but all mistakes are.

\------------------------------------------------------

„Stop being a baby about it, Cas!” Dean shouted towards the bathroom, where his angel was currently rummaging around.

  
Castiel emerged a moment later in a huff, carrying a stack of towels.

“I’m not being ‘a baby’ about it, Dean.” And Dean had to suppress a laugh because he could definitely hear the quotation marks that might have made an actual appearance if Cas didn’t have his hands full.

He looked fondly at his boyfriend, who was still in his usual dress slacks but had stolen one of Dean’s old band shirts. “Boyfriend”... Dean still had to smile every time he heard or thought of that word in relation to Cas. It had happened after they came back from Purgatory. While Castiel had cut him off when they were still running from Leviathans, Dean just couldn’t stay silent anymore once they were back at the bunker. He was actually glad it had worked out like that, because that way he got to confess his feelings to his best friend in his cozy bedroom instead of a hell dimension. 

Cas was laying the towels on the floor of the shitty motel room they were staying in. It was a nice change to be on a mission that had nothing to do with Chuck for once. Jody had told them about a series of suspicious deaths a state over but so far they had come up with nothing. Sam had gone to the library first thing in the morning and still wasn’t back and there was very little for Cas and him to do, yet. 

So sometime around lunch Dean had gotten bored. They were sitting in a little diner when he had started stupid little bets with Cas to pass the time. They were betting on stuff like what kind of milkshake the kid at the counter would order or if the waitress would drop one of the five plates she was carrying. At first Cas was just humoring him, grumpily making his own predictions. But after a while the angel seemed to get into it, even introducing little stakes to the game like getting Dean’s last fry. Dean was sure that Cas was only enjoying the game so much because he won nearly every time and Dean was almost sure that his boyfriend was cheating. There simply had to be angel mojo involved with the amount of bets Cas was getting right.

It also meant that the angel became cocky when it came to the stakes. 

“If I’m right, I get to drive the Impala all the way back to the bunker.”

Dean just gaped while the angel smirked. He knew that Dean’s head was close to exploding because no way would he let Castiel drive his Baby for that amount of time but he also couldn’t back down. They were betting if the couple in the booth across from them would be ordering dessert. Cas had said no but Dean just knew that they’d be sharing a piece of pie or ice cream the way those two had been making heart-eyes at each other since they sat down. It would also be what he’d suggest if he wasn’t in a petty betting war with the object of his affection. There was no way Dean was losing this one.

“Okay,” he said grinning.

Castiel's eyes went wide. “Okay? You’re going to let me drive us back?”

Dean shrugged. “Sure. It’s not like you’re going to win this one anyway.” Cas frowned at that but Dean’s grin just got wider. “If you win, you get to drive Baby home…”

“And if you win?” Cas asked still frowning.

“Well,” Dean drawled “if I win, I get to cut your hair.”

There was beat before any kind of reaction showed on Cas’ face. Then he narrowed his eyes and slowly raised his hand towards his head.  
“What’s wrong with me my hair?” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. For an actual Angel of the Lord Cas was just too damn cute sometimes. 

“Nothing, sunshine,” he chuckled. “Nothing’s wrong with your hair but maybe you should change it up a little, you know. Less ‘holy tax accountant’. You’ve looked like this since I’ve met you.”

Cas actually looked more confused by this. “So? You’ve looked like THIS since I’VE met you,” he said waving his hand in Dean’s direction. 

“Yeah but that’s because I’ve just found a look that works for me, you know. That’s not the same as never trying anything else.” God, Sam would have a field day if he knew Dean was discussing styling choices with his boyfriend right now. 

Cas didn’t seem convinced by his argument but he slowly nodded anyway.

“Okay, deal.”

Dean’s face almost split in half with glee. They fell into one of their traditional staring matches until the waitress returned to the couple they bet on. In her hand: a piece of cherry pie.

\------

That’s how Castiel ended up sitting on the spread out towels in the middle of their motel room while Dean kneeled next to him, clippers already in hand. The bathroom was too small for their little make-over session. It also had a mirror in there and Dean didn’t want Cas to see himself before he was finished. Not that he was planning on anything unflattering. He actually liked his handsome boyfriend to be, well, handsome. He just wanted to have some fun with it.

Cas didn’t seem to have a lot of confidence in Dean’s skills though. He looked warry while slinging one of the towels around his shoulders.

“Do I get a say in what you’re going to do to me?” he asked testily.

“Nope, sorry babe. My win, my choice.”

Cas glared at him. 

“Relax sunshine,” Dean added fondly. “I’m actually not too bad at this. I used to cut Sammy’s hair all the time before he turned into a hippy.” And he wasn’t lying. Maybe he couldn’t do any fancy fading or such things but Sam (and himself) always came out looking presentable. Well, almost.

He was still in thought when there was an exasperated sigh.

“Alright, just get on with it then,” he heard Cas say.

Dean took a deep breath, turned on the clippers and began. He just wanted to shorten the sides and back a bit, leaving the top as long and tousled as it was. Dean loved sinking his hands in the unruly strands, so why mess with a good thing. The second he’d taken his first swipe though he noticed he’d made the rooky mistake of misjudging the setting. What was left at Cas' temple was quite a bit shorter than what he’d been aiming for. Dean was very proud that he managed to swallow the “sonofabitch” that was on the tip of his tongue, but Cas noticed him tensing up anyway. 

“What?” he grumbled. 

“Nothing!” Dean replied, his voice maybe a little higher than he would have liked. And he wasn’t lying. It would still look damn good at this length. Just a little less respectable than he had been aiming for. Dean grinned at that. Yeah, maybe Cas wouldn’t be able to pose as a fed for a couple of weeks but it would grow out sooner rather than later. Suddenly something occurred to him and again he stopped what he was doing. 

“Uhm, Cas?”

“Hmm?” 

“I ehm … I probably should have asked that before but…can you actually grow your hair out again or is your vessel stuck like this? You know, in some kind of stasis?”

A low chuckle came from the angel and he sounded a little amused: “Yes, Dean, I can grow it out again if I wish to do so. You’re right that my vessel is more static than a human body but that’s just because I have more control over it. So you’re not doing any permanent damage if you’re worried about that, sweetheart.”

Cas used endearments sparingly, so Dean knew that was meant to calm and encourage him. He smiled and started working again. “Okay, cool. Just checking.”  
Dean carried on for a little longer before he got interrupted.

“Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Sure…”

“Do you miss it?” Cas asked. “I mean, helping Sam with his haircuts?”

Dean paused for a moment. He’d actually never thought about it. His jokes about taking the clippers to Sam’s hippy hair were nothing but that – jokes. But when Cas put it like that …

“I don’t know, Cas. Maybe? I mean, you know I like doing things for the people I care about. It’s just nice to be needed,” Dean admitted. “Also, letting someone, who has absolutely no training, cut your hair involves a certain level of trust.” The kind of trust he hadn’t been sure a couple of weeks ago he and Cas would ever get back to, but he kept that thought to himself. His boyfriend just hummed his acknowledgement and went back to waiting silently while Dean carried on.

About 15 Minutes later Dean was done. He made some corrections here and there and then turned off the clippers. Dean carefully gathered the towels containing the excess hair and dumped them in the tub. When he came back out, Cas was still sitting on the floor but had whipped out his phone to check Dean’s work on his camera’s selfie-mode.  
Castiel's expression was unreadable and Dean’s heart was suddenly racing. He thought the angel looked damn hot like this. Definitely not a holy tax accountant anymore but he really wanted Cas to like it, too.

“So,” Dean started tentatively, “what do you think?”

Cas squinted at his phone: “I look like one of Claire’s friends. Just…old.”

Dean burst out laughing. Cas wasn’t wrong. The buzzed sides, especially in combination with the ratty band shirt, gave him a certain hipster-punk vibe. He wondered if he could talk Cas into some eyeliner to go with it but he didn’t want to push his luck today. Instead he shimmied closer and put his arm around the angel, rubbing one thumb over his newly buzzed temple.

“I think you look badass,” Dean almost whispered in his ear. At that Cas finally turned his head and looked at him, a smile crinkling his eyes.  
“Yeah?” he replied, still sounding a little unsure.

“Mhm,” Dean murmured, rubbing his nose against his lover’s head before leaning back a little to look Cas in the eye. “You look like the badass rebel angel that you are.”

That must have been the right thing to say because a second later Cas was kissing him deep and slow. Dean was definitely not complaining.  
He had no idea how long they’d been making out before Cas broke the kiss and took both of Dean’s hands in his.

“Thank you, Dean” Cas said earnestly. “I do like it.” 

Dean wasn’t able to hide the blush that crept its way up his neck. He’d never dealt well with compliments but he did feel proud and really relieved that Cas didn’t hate his new do.

“I think I’m going to keep it like that for a while,” Cas added.

“Cool,” was all Dean was able to say through his massive smile.

“Or…,” Cas hesitated but Dean gave him a nudge to continue. “Or I could let it grow out and you could do it again in a while? Try something else?” 

Of course Dean knew what Cas was doing here. His awesome boyfriend wanted to make Dean feel useful again like he did with Sam in the past and Dean’s heart clenched a little in his chest.

He answered with a tender peck to his angel’s lips: “You know what Cas; I think I’d like that very much.”

  
xThe Endx   



End file.
